Let $\theta$ be the angle between the planes $2x + y - 2z + 3 = 0$ and $6x + 3y + 2z - 5 = 0.$  Find $\cos \theta.$
The two planes intersect at a line, as shown below.

[asy]
unitsize(0.4 cm);

pair[] A, B, C, P;
pair M;

A[1] = (3,3);
A[2] = (13,3);
A[3] = (10,0);
A[4] = (0,0);
P[1] = (A[1] + A[2])/2;
P[2] = (A[3] + A[4])/2;

B[1] = P[1] + 4*dir(-45);
B[4] = B[1] + P[2] - P[1];
B[2] = 2*P[1] - B[1];
B[3] = 2*P[2] - B[4];

C[1] = P[1] + 4*dir(75);
C[4] = C[1] + P[2] - P[1];
C[2] = 2*P[1] - C[1];
C[3] = 2*P[2] - C[4];

M = (P[1] + P[2])/2;

draw((M + 2*dir(75))--M--(M + (2,0)));
draw(P[1]--P[2]);
draw(extension(P[2],C[4],A[1],A[2])--A[1]--A[4]--A[3]--A[2]--P[1]);
draw(P[1]--C[1]--C[4]--C[3]--C[2]--extension(C[2],C[1],A[3],P[2]));

label("$\theta$", M + (1,1), UnFill);
[/asy]

Then the angle between the planes is equal to the angle between their normal vectors.

[asy]
unitsize(0.8 cm);

draw((-0.5,0)--(3,0));
draw(-0.5*dir(75)--3*dir(75));
draw((2,0)--(2,2.5),Arrow(6));
draw(2*dir(75)--(2*dir(75) + 2.5*dir(-15)),Arrow(6));
draw(rightanglemark((0,0),(2,0),(2,2),10));
draw(rightanglemark((0,0),2*dir(75),2*dir(75) + 2*dir(-15),10));

label("$\theta$", (0.5,0.4));
label("$\theta$", (1.7,2));
[/asy]

The direction vectors of the planes are $\begin{pmatrix} 2 \\ 1 \\ -2 \end{pmatrix}$ and $\begin{pmatrix} 6 \\ 3 \\ 2 \end{pmatrix},$ so
\[\cos \theta = \frac{\begin{pmatrix} 2 \\ 1 \\ -2 \end{pmatrix} \cdot \begin{pmatrix} 6 \\ 3 \\ 2 \end{pmatrix}}{\left\| \begin{pmatrix} 2 \\ 1 \\ -2 \end{pmatrix} \right\| \left\| \begin{pmatrix} 6 \\ 3 \\ 2 \end{pmatrix} \right\|} = \boxed{\frac{11}{21}}.\]